faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix
The Phoenix are an ancient, and powerful species of creature that predate the Fae with powers of fire and healing. This species is on the brink of extinction with only three members left alive. Introduction Phoenixes are creatures of beauty, fire, and love. They are typically overly trusting and curious, genuine, empathetic, passionate, thoughtful, demure, talented, and graceful. They are the epitome of everything wholesome and good, but regrettably, this makes them incredibly naive and susceptible to other people's trickery and deceit. It is in the nature of phoenixes to be caring and kind and to value all life. Killing for any reason goes against their most basic instincts, as does causing pain, suffering, and strife. This was the basis of the central philosophy of the once great Phoenix Society. Now, with that society little more than a distant memory or a faded myth, phoenixes typically live on the fringes of modern societies, or completely removed. However, in the rare event that one does enter Fae Society, they will undoubtedly allign with the Light Fae. Evolutionary History (for a cultural history, see Phoenix Society) : While the origins of phoenixes are unclear, it is clear that they existed long before modern humans and even modern fae. The notion of them being direct ancestors of fae and humans is unlikely, though not impossible. It is far more likely that humans, fae, and phoenix, as well as all other humanoid species that originated on Earth, shared a common ancestor. : Since diverting on their own evolutionary branch, phoenixes have never been too different from their mortal cousins, though over time, significant changes have occurred. They have developed a fourth cavity inside the thoracic cage to house the once physical, but now metaphysical manifestation of their soul in the form of fire, and from there, many other physiological functions have been altered, including reproduction, circulation, and aging, even social bonding. They also used to be physical hybrids of avian and humanoid forms, but have since developed the ability to shift between an avian and human form at will. After existing for some time solely above the Earth's clouds, they have also developed a slight aversion to large amounts of water. Origins : In Greek mythology, a phoenix or phenix (Ancient Greek φοίνιξ phóinīx) is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. The phoenix was subsequently adopted as a symbol in Early Christianity. Analogues of the phoenix are also present in several other cultures around the world, including the Egyptian bennu, the Persian anka, or simurgh (kerkes in Turkish folklore) and huma, the Hindu garuda and gandaberunda, the Slavic firebird , the Chinese fenghuang, and the Japanese hō-ō. Anatomy and Phyisology Phoenixes are typically physically beautiful and tend to have golden or fiery characteristics that may not necessarily match their ethnic heritage. Female phoenixes tend to have red-toned hair, whereas male phoenixes tend to have golden-toned eyes. That, and a few other qualities, make phoenixes physiologically different from fae and humans. Soul Fire : Below the pericardial cavity and between the pleural cavities, phoenixes possess another cavity, known as the pyropsychial cavity (meaning "fire of the soul"; πυρ, pyr – "fire" and ψυχή, psychí – "breath, spirit, soul"; ). A phoenix's soul fire is located within. It is vital to the power and life of the phoenix and is of metaphysical nature, both there and not there. Despite this, its heat is palpable through the skin just below the sternum, but if a phoenix were to suffer a blow of any sort there, there would be no risk of damaging the fire. The most that would happen is a releasing a light so intense it would severely damage the retinas of most creatures. : The pyropsychial cavity is connected to both the pericardium and pleura through small vessels, allowing the soul fire into the blood stream and breath. Because it is situated above the thoracic diaphragm, it can expand and contract using the same muscles involved in breathing, though this is typically an acquired skill. Because of this, phoenixes have a normal body temperature of about 150ºF (65ºC), and when their fire is burning stronger (while making love, in battle, during pregnancy, etc.), they can reach internal temperatures of 200ºF (93ºC). When their fire is burning low (sick, dying, heartbroken, exhausted, etc.), they run much closer to normal human temperatures. Avian Form : All phoenixes have both a human form and an avian form between which they can shift freely. The avian form resembles a large bird wreathed in flame. The fire is usually orange, but can be any color, and potentially, many colors at once. Generally speaking, the power of a phoenix can be gauged from the usual color of the fire they wield and wear, orange being the weakest, with red, purple, violet, and blue one a gradient scale upward. : Phoenixes can partially shift as well, usually by exposing and spreading their fiery wings while in human form. Their wings extend back between their shoulder-blades before expanding to the sides after they become fully unsheathed. Because the wings are aflame, they are strongly tied to the metaphysical nature of the phoenix's soul fire, which is why it is possible for them to retract their wings entirely into their body. : However, while the wings are developing, which can take anywhere from 100 years (when developing at the same time as the phoenix) to a few months (when development has been delayed until adolescence or beyond), it is much more difficult to retract the wings and is often discouraged because the process can be damaging to undeveloped wings. It is preferred to loosely bind them around the body when they need to be hidden instead of retracting. : In the event of plucking feathers from a phoenix's wings, it is a rare possibility for them to scar the skin of the back. The scars are visible in the form of raised, blacked scar tissue in the shape of feathered wings. They are often mistaken for tattoos until the complex texture, as if the feathers are flat on the skin, is felt. Heartbond : Since as long as anyone can remember, phoenixes have had a natural propensity to form strong and lasting bonds with other living creatures, especially those of similar levels of biological sentience. This evolved into the ability to form a metaphysical tie known as a heartbond with another living creature. It creates an echo of the other's heart in their chest, allowing the phoenix to perceive the other's emotions. This bond in no way affects the other creature unless they too consent to forming another bond in return. Reproduction : As humanoids, phoenixes are able to reproduce physically through copulation involving a fertile penis and uterus as well as metaphysically through heartbonds in a process known as birth by fire. This process is an evolutionary development permitting safer, wanted, and less taxing. Any phoenix who carries a child will pass some of their fire through the bloodstream and to the child. This spurs the growth of a pyropsychial cavity and makes the child at least a phoenix hybrid, effectively making phoenixes genetically dominant. However, this is not true for phoenixes who just lend sperm, and hybrids are not possible in a birth by fire. Immortality and Rebirth : As long as their soul fires are never extinguished, phoenixes are immortal and live in cycles of about 1000 years. At the end of the cycle of if they have suffered a fatal wound and their fire is strong enough, they can choose to have their body consumed by their own fire. Inside their fire are the building blocks to create a new infant body, which is left surrounded in the ashes of their old body. This process is known as rebirth. : Phoenixes also age slowly, where about ten years is equivalent to one human year, reaching peak maturity at approximately 200 years (i.e. Blaine is physically 18, but he was born about 180 years ago). When rebirthed, initially a phoenix will have to experience another slow development, but it will typically be twice as fast in comparison to the very first growth. With each subsequent rebirth, the phoenix body become more atuned to the process and can speed through to adulthood in as little as a few months, typically presenting in overnight growth flashes from one stage to the next. : When phoenixes face large-scale persecution, Pirmetira developed a technique to speed up the first maturation cycle. A phoenix who has reached full maturity can manipulate the soul fire of an infant phoenix, essentially teaching it how to mature faster. This technique is easier to perform by a phoenix who has rebirthed several times, but it is still possible for a phoenix who has never rebirthed. While it is possible to speed up the maturation process down to a few months, the most common practice is to speed it up to the timespan of the typical fae or human of 18-25 years. Magical Properties of Parts : This fire spreading throughout a phoenix's entire system is also the reason for all the magical qualities of a phoenix's body parts. Although their feathers no longer burn once plucked, they still glow bright enough to light up a small room. Consuming the skin of a phoenix, dried or otherwise, can invigorate the consumer with vitality, energy, and strength. The tears of a phoenix can be used to heal most wounds, even when not freely given, though they are less powerful if taken by force. When eaten, the heart of a phoenix grants the consumer with what is left of the phoenix's life-cycle. If one somehow manages to rip the soul fire out of a phoenix, it can be manipulated through magic to harness powerful magic. Also, in the recent years of organ transplants, whether or not there is a blood and tissue match, the organ of a phoenix can be transplanted. Powers and Abilities Healing : A phoenix can heal anything from a simple small cut, to bringing the newly dead back to life, even disease. To do this, the phoenix draws from their soul fire and connect to the individual. Then a tear is produced (or tears), and dropped directly on the injury, anywhere over the skin, or into the mouth. The power manifests in this form because the suffering of any living creature brings great heartache to the phoenix. The fire and energy mix together and spread to heal the person. : It is possible for a phoenix to heal or revive someone who is death, but without being able to make that temporary bond, it is much harder and far more taxing on the phoenix. It is also more difficult for them to heal a cruel, hateful, or "evil" person. The contrast to the central philosophies of a phoenix's existence makes that connection difficult, or even impossible. However, while it is possible for a phoenix to utilize their healing powers with making this bond, it runs the risk of costing the phoenix's life. : Phoenixes cannot heal themselves. Enchantment : Phoenixes are typically gifted with the ability to sing. Their voices often seem to produce a pitch that affects the inner ear, both in human and Fae alike, and elicits a strong connection toward the phoenix. Most of the time, when phoenixes sing, the individuals listening in (which can be within a one mile radius), are typically brought to tears, even if the subject matter is not saddening. Similarly, the cry of a phoenix in suffering can be cause strong, empathetic feelings in anyone who hears. Fire Manipulation : Almost all phoenixes are able to extend their soul fire out of their body and manipulate it at will. They can throw fireballs, cause explosions, or even something as simple as heating a cup of tea or sparking a fire. They can even breathe it, a particularly effective method given that the pyropsychial cavity connects directly to the lungs. The sun's light often strengthens a phoenix, especially during the summer and on the Summer Solstice. However, typically the more powerful a phoenix's power gets, the more difficult it is to control. Luckily, they are not easily burned, especially by flames they have created. They are also able to manipulate fires made by other forces, be it natural or some other creature. Dark Phoenix : When a phoenix gives in to a desire to cause harm for malicious intent, a piece of their fire becomes corrupted. If this is ignored or encouraged, the corruption will spread and infect the phoenix, reversing its desires of peace and prosperity to desires of malice and suffering. Once the corruption takes hold to an irreversible point, it is regarded as a condition known as the Dark Phoenix. There have only ever been two, Plammot, and Darren, the former of whom was executed for his crimes against life, and the latter's fate has yet to be decided. Weaknesses Drowning : Water tends to extinguish the soul fire of a phoenix. Showering or bathing is a controlled amount of water that merely causes the flame to weaken for a time, but can easily be rekindled through meditation and other invigorating activities. However, large bodies of water such as pools, oceans, and lakes can put the fire out entirely and kill a phoenix if submerged for too long. As phoenixes are typically quite warm to the touch, they are not made hypothermic easily, but the cold temperatures can aid in draining life from the Phoenix. Enslavement/Torture : As mentioned before, phoenix are empathetic creatures, and capturing one for its various powers, or forcing it into slavery can crush the phoenix's soul, and therefore extinguish the soul fire. Torture methods are typically the preferred choice, as it can produce several vials of tears stolen directly from the Phoenix's own fire until it is extinguished. Common Vulnerabilities : Phoenix are not immune to physical wounds. Though they have extended lives, a phoenix can be killed in any physical method or manner, though the most common is from having their heart cut out. They have no known natural enemies, other than those who are hunters by trade. A phoenix cannot heal themselves under any circumstances. Feeding Phoenix do not feed of the energies of others. However, their fires do grow stronger from collective positivity and good choices of those they have aided, though this is not at the detriment of anyone. Known Phoenixes *Blaine Anderson *Ariana Anderson (deceased) *Sherrilynn St. Anderson *Pirmetira Heartbond : Since phoenix predate the very idea of marriage, they tend to not believe in the institution. However, they're innately monogamous creatures of love who naturally form bonds with other creatures. Over the millennia, phoenix developed the ability to form literal, metaphysical bond of pure love to their partners. A heartbond between two phoenix is considered the purest and ultimate expression of love, unbreakable and eternal, the phoenix equivalent to marriage. : A heartbond can be one-sided, where the phoenix can bind their heart to another's and an echo of that person's heart and emotions can always be felt by the phoenix, though the greater the distance, the weaker the feeling. The phoenix's life then becomes tied to that person and the love they share. If the person breaks the phoenix's heart or dies, the sorrow slowly extinguishes the phoenix's inner fire and kills them. : If the other person so chooses, with the aid of the phoenix they can form the same bond and receive an echo of the phoenix's heart, and therefore, their fire. At that point, the bond becomes symbiotic. They become just as attached to the phoenix as the phoenix has become to them. They are tied to the phoenix and the love they share, and if the phoenix breaks their heart or dies, the person sinks into a nearly inescapable depression and might die. Only a person with extremely strong willpower or external intervention by a powerful enough force will be able to survive and escape the depression. : There are two ways to break the heartbond. First: If the phoenix is dying, the phoenix, and only the phoenix, can choose to permanently sever the bond to spare their partner the strife. The sudden severance would still cause the other person great pain, but over time it would dissipate. In the highly unlikely event that the phoenix survives, they will never be able to reconstitute the severed bond. Second: Either of the bonded persons must murder the other. The cruelty and hatred of the act corrupts and destroys the purity of the bond.